


Goodbye

by VenusAngel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusAngel/pseuds/VenusAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the breakup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

# Goodbye

Our love is like a burning flame, Usako

Burning with passion for a brief moment

But it can't last forever

Easily put out by a passing wind

And nothing is left but ashes

Out, out brief candle

For the north winds blows

Sayanora Usagi, there is only ashes left


End file.
